


Fire and Ice

by orphan_account



Category: Top o Nerae! Gunbuster
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally jung and kazumi are too gay for earth so they're in space<br/>i love my space gays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance if the end seems a bit rushed ;u;

She was sitting on the tile floor of her shower stall, the warm water running over her bare freckled shoulders. Her heavy red curls were running down her back, matted down with water. Her hand rested over her clit as she listened to the room around her, making a final check that she was alone in the room. When she heard nothing but the running water, she started softly rubbing herself. Jung covered her mouth to prevent quiet moans from escaping as she slowly picked up her speed.

Her fingertips were rubbing small circles when she let out a deep sigh and uncovered her mouth, resting her hand to better keep her balance. With the hand that was rubbing her, she moved down to finger herself. She slid two fingers inside and pressed the heel of her palm against her clit. Her shoulders raised with her deep breath, her exhale coming out as a groan.

“A-Amano..” her voice stuttered when the name of her fantasies slipped out, but she was too lost to notice. Her moaning increased in volume, her focus dedicated on imagining her fingers wrapped around blue hair. She thought about how soft it would feel when Amano’s fingers replaced her own. Jung felt herself nearing the edge when she pictured herself kissing Amano, chest to chest, fingers between her legs.

“Amano, p-please!” Her voice was only a little above a whisper as she called her name, but it echoed through the empty locker room. She increased the speed of her pumping fingers before feeling her orgasm run down her, ending between her legs. Slowly removing her fingers, she took a moment to slow her breathing and the pleasurable throbbing between her thighs.

After composing herself, she finished her shower and made her way back to her private quarters wearing a towel around her body and on her hair. She sat on her bed, removing the towel around her hair and letting down her soft but frizzy hair. She softly shook it out before hearing a knock at her door. Jung glanced over at her alarm clock, seeing it was around 11 PM. Not knowing who could’ve been at her door that late, she grabbed the towel wrapped around her body to make sure it held as she got up to open the door. When she opened the door, Amano was standing in the frame in her pajamas, a white tee shirt and shorts.

“What are you doing here so late?” Jung’s surprise was apparent on her face as she asked, causing Amano to show a little disappointment.

“Oh, I can leave if you want, I just…” Amano was nervously playing with her hair, up in its usual ponytail. “May I come in?” Still holding her towel, Jung stepped away from the door, allowing Amano’s entry.

“Is something bothering you?” Jung voiced her concern while closing the door behind her, sitting back on her bed and inviting Amano to sit next to her.

“Nothing bothering me exactly, but there is something on my mind.” She sat next to Jung, only a little distance between the two. “I, uh...I heard something earlier. I could be wrong, but it...it sounded like you.” Jung’s face flushed nearly as red as her hair.

“Oh, um, where did you hear me?” She was mentally crossing her fingers, hoping to whatever higher power that it wasn’t in the locker room. Looking away, Amano’s face appeared flustered as well, though pink rather than red.

“The showers? It sounded like you were...uh, getting off I guess.” Amano couldn’t make eye contact while she said it, her cheeks only turning a darker shade.

“Amano, I-I’m so sorry, I...you probably think I’m a total creep, I don’t even know wha-” Her voice was cut off by Amano’s lips pressed against hers. Jung was caught off guard for only a moment before responding with equal if not more enthusiasm. Amano slowly pulled away, looking at Jung’s lips before making eye contact.

“I was hoping it was you.” Her soft lips formed a smile, displaying equal parts sweetness and embarrassment. She bit her lower lip a little, playing with her hair nervously again. This time it was Jung to initiate the kiss, Amano melting into it immediately. Her lips were as soft as Jung had imagined, and she let out a very slight moan before pulling away, giggling a little. Amano joined her, unable to hide her smile.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time now,” Amano’s eyes were drifting to where Jung’s hand was holding her towel up before she snapped back to eye contact. Jung had noticed and moved her hand, letting the towel fall, her chest uncovered. Amano lifted her hand to Jung’s shoulder, tracing her fingers down her chest, her soft touch making the girl squirm a little.

Amano stopped to grab the bottom hem of her shirt, lifting it up over her head. Soon her arms were wrapped around Jung again, though this time with skin to skin contact. Her fingers were intertwined in red hair while her partner’s hand slowly made its way to her shorts. Pulling away for a moment, Jung made sure Amano was okay with her continuing, receiving an enthusiastic yes. Immediately pulling her back into the kiss, Amano clearly became more needy. Jung slipped her hand underneath the thin layers of fabric and felt the warmth between Amano’s legs. She was nearly soaked through her underwear before Jung started to rub her clit. While Jung’s hand was at work, Amano pulled away and released a quiet whimper, never being touched by anyone but herself. Jung continued to rub her index finger against Amano while slowly reaching her middle finger to push inside. With the entrance, Amano inhaled a shaky breath. Jung started at Amano’s neck, kissing softly. Her lips left light marks while the moaning girl already felt herself nearing her climax. The combination of longing Jung to touch her and the new experience of someone else making her feel this way was pushing her quickly.

“I-I’m going to...Jung, I’m…” Though she couldn’t finish her sentence, the working girl knew what she was saying. She became a little rougher with her neck and rubbed her pointer finger in smaller, faster circles. Amano’s panting decreased to deep, heavy breaths as she came around Jung’s fingers. Without even waiting to catch her breath, she quickly kneeled in front of Jung, moving the towel to reach the wetness between her legs. She pressed her tongue against her clit while pushing two fingers inside her, making Jung let out a groan and wrap her fingers in Amano’s hair.

“Fuck, you’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Her voice came out as a groan as her fantasies came true. She had dreamed about Amano’s fingers curled up inside her and there she was, licking and rubbing in the exact places she’d wanted. Amano touched her the same way she touched herself, two fingers rubbing the rougher patch, letting it expand. Jung had never felt anything like it and she couldn’t keep her mouth shut. Her moans were continuous as Amano pulled away from her clit and let her fingers get her close, though it felt different than it had on her own. Usually she felt it building up in her stomach, but this time, it felt like something was going to release.  
“A-Amano, I’m…! I’m gonna…!” Before she was able to finish her sentence, she reached her orgasm, squirting for the first time. Some getting on Amano’s chin but most on her chest, she laughed a little.

“That’s where the g-spot is, by the way.” Jung caught her breath and joined Amano’s laughing, handing her her towel to clean herself off. After letting herself calm down, she stood to get her own shirt and shorts to put on while Amano fixed her clothes to the state they were in when she arrived. Jung jumped in her bed and pulled Amano down with her. She wrapped her arms around her tight and kissed her again.

“So, you’ll be my girlfriend, right?” After a short fit of laughter between the two, Amano nodded yes. Jung reached over and and switched off her lamp, leaving the two girls in each other’s arms.


End file.
